Henry's Proposal
by beccbecc7
Summary: This fanfic is Henry's turn to give Vlad his heart. But will Henry's parents finding out be a big issue? Will Vlad and Henry have a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since Vlad has confessed to Henry and they had never been more in love. On Valentine's Day Henry gave Vlad a box of German chocolate candies and a bouquet of violets and daisies. Vlad, in return, gave Henry a five minute make out pass that was used immediately. And on the Forth of July Henry took Vlad to a pent house in a really expensive hotel and they cuddled until morning.

They haven't done **_it_** since the time they confessed to each other, if you call hugging and kissing doing **_it_**. Vlad wants to but Henry isn't willing to. He says he doesn't want to hurt Vlad but sometimes he questions whether Henry actually likes him. He knows he does but he wonders. He loves Henry but what if he doesn't feel the same?

"Vlad, what's wrong? You look zoned out." Henry said looking at Vlad's green eyes. Vlad looked through his gaze and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's torso.

"Mmmmm… Henry you smell good. I like it. You smell like…. You smell like something sweet like… honey." Vlad said as he reached and kissed his boy friends neck. He was hungry but wanted to do **_it_** more then he wanted to eat. Henry shivered in ecstasy and let the half vampire kiss up and down his neck. Vlad was about to bite his drudge when he heard Nelly knock on the bedroom door.

"Vlad, is Henry here? That's his trucks out front right?" She said as Vlad reluctantly let go of his boy friend. He puffed out a cool breathe of air and answered his aunt.

"Yeah Nelly, Henry's here. Sorry I didn't ask first because you looked busy when I was gonna ask." Vlad had opened the door to talk to the older women. Nelly smiled and hugged Vlad gently.

"You're so sweet Vlad; to think of my work before your 'wants'. But in any case, you still should've asked. What if his mom called me asking where he was? You two would get into trouble. So please next time ask first, and Hi Henry." Nelly waved her hand at the blonde. After she heard a soft 'hey' from the drudge she finished her almost speech like scolding with something sweet.

"Do you boys want some chocolate chip cookies since you're here then?" Nelly asked practically leaving the room with no response. Henry laughed and stood next to Vlad. He kissed his lover on the cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist. Vlad whispered pushing his lover away.

"Henry stop, Nelly might catch us." Vlad said as a very impatient Henry tried to kiss him. Henry snorted and walked down stairs. 'What's Henry's problem? Lately he's been kind of a dick.' Vlad thought to himself as he followed him down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and watched Henry sit down with a plate full of hot chocolate chip cookies. Vlad sat down next to his drudge and stuffed an entire cookie in his mouth.

"Here Vlad, don't steal Henry's I always have more." Nelly said as she placed a plate in front of Vlad that had chocolate chip cookies on it. Vlad smiled at his aunt and stuffed two cookies in his mouth. Nelly smiled and kissed Vlad on the forehead. The black haired boy smiled and ate more cookies.

"Hey Vlad after we eat do you wonna go get some games from my house? I got the new 'Chainsaw guy from hell' video game." Henry said still chewing his cookies. Vlad practically jumped out of his seat. He stuffed a couple more cookies in his mouth and grabbed the blonde. He pulled him up the stairs and into his room.

"Come on lets go get it!" Vlad changed his clothes quickly and threw Henry his clothes. Henry smiled and changed quickly. As soon as he finished buttoning his pants Vlad grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs.

"Vlad wait up!" Henry yelled chasing after his lover. Vlad ran out the door and to Henry's truck. He got in the drivers seat and turned it on. Henry opened the door and looked Vlad in the eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Henry asked Vlad with a serious face. Vlad smiled and shook his head.

"I'm gonna drive what do you think I'm doing?" Vlad said still smiling. Henry laughed sarcastically and pushed Vlad over to the passenger seat before he got in the drivers seat.

"Not until you get your license then we'll talk." The two put their seat belts on and they started to drive to Henry's.


	2. Author's notes

Well... I'll be adding a new chapter every Wednesday hopefully. But with school and other stuff it'll be hard to write. Oh and this is, if you haven't already realised, the sequel to my other Vlad X Henry story. Just incase you couldn't tell. Well I'll see you guys next Wednesday. Love you! -beccbecc7 


	3. Chapter 2

Vlad followed Henry inside his house and up to his room with no one being home it was easy. Henry opened the door to his room and walked over to his x box and got his games. After he got a few in a bag he walked over to get some more clothes. Vlad looked through all of the blonde's games and nodded in agreement.

"These are some sweet games." Vlad murmured. Henry laughed and looked over at the back of Vlad's head. 'The way the light hits his hair is…..it's so cute. And when it hit's his skin it's just….I can't.' Henry got up and walked over to Vlad. Vlad looked up at Henry and smiled.

"H-Henry what's wron-" Henry grabbed Vlad tightly. The vampire giggled and hugged his boy friend back.

"What's wrong?" Henry held Vlad tighter not saying anything. Vlad winced at the pain.

"Henry that hurts stop it." Henry didn't listen. He was almost at his limit. He couldn't take much more of this. He wanted to attack Vlad so badly. But he knew he shouldn't. He was torn.

"Vlad I don't I can last. Do you think you could spend the night Friday? No one will be home." Vlad looked up at Henry and smiled. He wanted him to say that for so long now. And now he was overjoyed.

"Ok. That sounds like fun. But that's so far away. It's only Tuesday." Vlad smiled harder and hugged Henry tightly. Henry smiled and laughed as he grabbed his bag off the floor.

"Ok we got everything now?" Henry asked as he checked the room. Vlad looked around and nodded.

"Yep I think that's everything. Let's go."

BACK AT NELLY'S

Vlad and Henry walked into the front door of Nelly's house holding hands. They wanted everyone to know about them, even Henry's parents. Their wish came true when they walked in Nelly's house and they saw the blonde's parents. Henry swallowed hard when he saw his mom and dads eyes wide when they saw they teen's fingers intertwined.

"Vlad, Henry is there something you want to tell us?" Henry's mom asked still looking shocked. Vlad nudged Henry and smiled encouragement. The blonde looked at his lover and sighed. He looked at his parents and puffed up his chest.

"Mom, dad…" He paused. He was scared like all Hell.

"I'm gay and am in love with Vlad." Vlad smiled as his nervous boy friend looked over at him. He looked as if he could cry. The black haired vampire laughed a little and squeezed his lover's hand. The two looked at the shocked parents.

"H-Henry are you serious? You're g-gay, and with Vlad?" Henry's father asked. The blonde looked at him and smiled. He looked down at the floor and squeezed Vlad's hand.

"Well I really do love Vlad. If that makes me gay then I guess I'm gay. Vlad just makes me so happy that I can't stand not being around him all the time. And I've never been happier in my life then with him." Henry continued to smile and looked at the now blushing vampire. He laughed and kissed his pale forehead.

"Well…" Henry's mom began.

"If you truly love him Henry then we will support you. But if you show even an once less of love for Vlad then we'll send you to live with your uncle." Henry nodded and grabbed Vlad in a hug. Vlad smiled and hugged back.

"And no having sex." Henry's father chimed in looking serious. The couple looked at him and nodded in unison. Nelly smiled and stood up clapping her hands.

"Well will you two be staying for dinner?" They looked like Nelly had just drunk blood in front of them. Henry's mom cleared her throat and smiled kindly.

"No we have plans so we should get going. Uh Henry we'll see you when you come home." They hugged Henry, said good bye to Vlad then left without another word. Vlad and Henry looked at each other and smiled. Nelly glared at the both of them. Vlad noticed it and fake smiled.

"Y-yes Nelly, do you need anything?" Vlad asked finding himself closer to Henry.

"I can't believe you two! I thought they were going to kill both of you." Nelly practically yelled. The raven haired vampire flinched. Out of everything he's seen since the beginning of high school, between bullies and evil vampires, Nelly still is the scariest thing in the world; especially when she's mad. Henry held Vlad and smiled at Nelly.

"But I knew they would support me no matter what I did. And I wouldn't let them take me away from Vlad no matter what." The couple kissed slightly as Nelly sighed. She grabbed her purse and keys then walked to the door.

"I have to go to work. I'm on the double shift so I won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Please no doing anything." Nelly left after Vlad and Henry nodded. They sat on the couch cuddling and playing video games with a practically endless amount of Pepsi and blood. Henry yawned after the 32ed time of beating Vlad at Race to Armageddon 2.

"Can you show me how to win?" Vlad asked Henry pouting with puppy dog eyes. Henry smiled and kissed him. He would do anything to make Vlad happy even if it meant cheating for him.

"Sure. Come here and sit on my lap." Vlad nodded and did as he was told. Henry reached his arms around the pale boy and placed his hands on the smaller boys.

'Vlad has really small hands. And he smells really nice. He doesn't even have a hint of blood smell. In fact he smells sweet like cookies.' Henry thought to himself as he smelled the pale boy.

"Henry what do I do now?" Vlad asked. Henry smiled and began the game.

"Just push down on all the buttons that I push on." The pale teen smiled and did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 3

At the end of the game Vlad jumped up hands in the air and screaming 'Yay'. It gained a laugh from the tan teen that sat on the couch.

"Hey do you want another coke while I'm up?" Vlad asked heading toward the kitchen. Henry smiled and followed him into the kitchen. The vampire opened the fridge door, handed his lover a coke-cola and got a blood bag from the freezer, O+ of course. They drank their drinks and smiled at each other.

"I have other games. What game do you want to play now?" Henry asked as he walked into the living room. Vlad smiled and looked at the taller teen with lustful eyes.

"Well the game I want to play doesn't involve controllers." The tan drudge laughed, shook his head and looked at the pale vampire. He had taken his shirt and pants off and was standing in the doorway with just boxers on. The teen walked over and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders that belong to his lover.

"And you can play as much you want." Vlad purred in the blonde's ear. Henry hugged his lover tightly and started shaking.

"Vlad if we start I won't be able to stop if it hurts. Please think about it." Vlad looked angry when he heard this coming from his boy friends mouth. He furrowed his brow and slapped Henry.

"Do you not know how long I've waited?! I want you so badly all the time! And trust me I've thought this over for the entire year we've been going out." Vlad started crying when he saw Henry with an emotionless look on his face. He didn't know what to say. Henry stood up straight and looked Vlad in the eye. He sighed and kissed Vlad.

"H-Henry what are you doing?" Vlad asked as he was pushed against the wall. He was kissed on the most sensitive part of his body; on the blood vain next to his ear. He moaned softly.

"I'm doing what you want. You want to have sex again don't you? I'm doing as I'm told." Henry ripped the ravened haired boy's boxers off and his own pants followed. Vlad started crying more when Henry kissed his skin. The tan boy stopped and looked Vlad in the eye.

"Please. Please wait longer. I don't want to hurt you again." Henry mumbled as he let go of Vlad. He collapsed to the floor his own tears falling from his eyes. Vlad smiled and hugged his boy friend. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Henry I'm sorry. Don't freak out please. I need you right now." Vlad made sure his voice as soft as he could as he coaxed Henry to stop shaking. He stopped and soft sob's soon followed.

'He really hates scaring me. He's so cute.' Henry looked up at Vlad with small tears streaming down his cheeks. The vampire smiled and kisses the blondes cheek.

"Calm down Henry. Look I'm ok now." Vlad whispered. Henry half smiled and face planted into the pale chest of his lover. His sobs softened then eventually stopped.

"Vlad I'm sorry I'm so mean. And that I'm possessive. And a total jerk." Henry hugged Vlad and nibbled on his shirt.

"But can I eat you?" The blonde looked serious and lustful. His raven haired boy friend felt bothered by it as his body tensed.

"Yes. Eat me till you've had your full." Vlad teased as he kissed his lover on the nose. Henry in return picked Vlad up and carried him to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it after putting his uke on the bed. He kissed his lover and got on top of him.

"Don't tease me when you look so cute." Henry demanded and began to rub at Vlad's erected member through his pants. He moaned and grabbed at the blonde. The raven haired teen's moans got louder as the blonde began to put a finger inside his butt.

"Vlad you're so loose back here, so lewd." Henry purred as he added another finger and moved his fingers faster. He added another and the vampire's moans were louder and shorter.

"D-don't t-tease me. You k-know what I-I w-want." Vlad whispered as he moaned in between word. Henry smiled and put his dick at his lover's entrance and nudges it in. The vampire moaned as his insides twitch.

"Vlad, Henry, I'm home!~" Otis yelled up the stairs and walked in the kitchen. The couple jumped and looked at each other. The blonde pulled out and buttoned his pants. The pale teen put his pants and boxers on while blushing furiously. He threw a shirt on and laid down on the bed. Then he wrapped the blanket around himself and looked away from Henry. Henry looked at him and smiled.

"Vlad what's wrong?" The blonde asked as he hugged his lover. After receiving a 'uh uh' from the vampire the drudge tried to pry the blanket off. He finally succeeded and looked at the vampires face.


	5. More author's notes

So I had a moment where I was going to post another chapter but I realized that I haven't written anything since my last update. Sorry about that. And I might not be able to keep up with weekly updates with how packed my schedule is. Sorry about that too. But I have good news. I will be posting soon and Vlad and Henry are going to have a very fun time. If you know what I mean. I mean who doesn't love hot sex after they fight for their lives. Ooops I said too much. All well. Well I'll see you lovely readers next update.

-beccbecc7


	6. Chapter 4

"Vlad were you scared? Did Otis scare you?" Henry asked his face filled with worry. He didn't like seeing his vampire like this. Not at all.

"N-no it's j-just that I-I thought we w-were g-gonna get i-in trouble." Vlad said through tears. His throat was blocked but a knot and his voice was raspy. His tears were stopping but they were bigger then when he first started. Henry smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

"No, no, no. Hush, hush with those bad thoughts. We wouldn't get in trouble. They want to cheer us on, remember? They won't lie to us Vlad." The two looked into the others eyes.

"R-really?" Vlad asked a small sparkle in his eyes. His boy friend smiled again, this time wider.

"Really, really." It didn't take long before the two found themselves in a tight kiss. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other to form a knot. They weren't letting go until they heard a knock on the door followed by Otis' talking.

"Hey boys, Nelly won't be back from work until three in the morning so what do you want for dinner? I'll make whatever you two want." Vlad smiled and corrected his uncle with a sexy smile on his lips intended for Henry.

"You mean we'll go out and get it because we all know you don't cook, Otis." The younger blonde laughed as the older blonde chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok fine you got me. Any way what do you two want?" He asked again. This time he didn't sound as patient. No, this time he sounded almost angry. Vlad furrowed his brow and got off of Henry's lap and tip-toed to the door slowly.

"Otis are you alright?" He asked as he opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Otis was standing there with blood shot eyes. His fangs were elongated and dripping with saliva. He was hungry and the closest thing to him that was food was Henry. Vlad turned to him and slammed the door as he yelled.

"Henry run!" Henry jumped off the bed and onto the tree that was right outside the window of the room. He climbed down and ran to his truck. He got in it and started driving. Vlad opened the door and jumped onto Otis. He managed to distract him long enough to use his vampire speed to run down the stairs and outside. He turned around and Otis was staring him in the eye. He winced as he felt a sharp pain from his neck. Otis was biting down on it hard.

"-ld!" Vlad closed his eyes from pain and bloods lose. But he heard his name. It wasn't loud and it wasn't Otis'. It was familiar but sounded so different.

"Vlad!" There it was again. This time it was louder and closer. It was more familiar this time too.

"Vlad wake up! Wake the hell up!" Vlad opened his eyes. Henry was sitting there shaking him with tears down his face. Some were dried but others were still running indicating that he had been crying for a while. He smiled and squeezed the vampire for a second then looked him in the eye.

"Henry what are you yelling about?" He asked sitting up and wiping his lovers eyes. Henry held his face and smiled.

"You were having a bed dream and started crying and whining so I got scared. I tried to wake you up but you didn't. But it's ok now because you did and that's all that matters." The blonde smiled again and kissed Vlad gently on the lips.

"Are you ok now?" Henry asked rubbing against his lover. His fingers tracing ageist Vlad's pale body. He was shivering and had sweat streaming down him. He looked paler then usual. It wasn't good.

"Vlad are you hungry? You can drink if you want." Henry pulled Vlad's head to his neck.

"Drink." He forced Vlad's mouth on his neck. His fangs instantly elongated into his tan neck and he started sucking. It was warm and sweet like always but it was different. This time it was a bit tart. It still tasted good swirling on the vampires tongue. It hit the spot. His skin turned it's normal color and his eyes didn't look so sad.

"Are you better now Vlad? That really scared me y' know?" Henry hugged him then kissed his forehead.

"Let's get something to eat then we can go somewhere or something." Henry smiled and hugged his lover. He kissed him softly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Ok." Vlad whispered as he smiled softly. The two smiled then changed and left.

a/n Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I forgot about it. Sorry~~


End file.
